


Fireworks

by JackyMedan



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Cat!Illya, Cat/Human Hybrids, Fanart, Fireworks, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13222050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyMedan/pseuds/JackyMedan
Summary: Generally speaking cats and fireworks don't mix very well ;)





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. yes I know canonically Illya is quite fond of explosives, but it's cute shhh ;)
> 
> Happy New year from Europe!


End file.
